August 1999 (FSK)
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *FSK (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-08-?? ; Comments *Peel expresses an interest in death metal, especially that sing in an ancient language and proceeds to play a death metal track from Hate Eternal. *Peel mentions that the Pearls Before Swine's LP One Nation Underground is one of the few record labels that has Esperanto writings on the back of the record. *Peel plays a record from 1912 by Miss Venie Temple and says it is the oldest track he's played on FSK. He goes on to say that he put a compilation of old 78" records on cassette for his son Tom's' trip around Europe on a train and Miss Venie Temple's is included on it. Sessions *None Tracklisting * Leo Laker: TM 2 (12" - Tontunmäki EP) Tresor * Astrid: Bottle (CD - Strange Weather Lately) Fantastic Plastic *Cocteau Twins: Wax And Wane (2xCD - BBC Sessions) Bella Union *Cay: Come Out (CD - Nature Creates Freaks) EastWest *2 In A Room: Dar La Vuelta (v/a CD - Parate Muevete - Get Up & Move) Cutting *Errol Thompson + Clive Chin: Extraordinary Version (v/a CD - X-Ray Music: A Blood And Fire Dub Directory) Blood & Fire *Elastica: How He Wrote Elastica Man (CD - 6 Track EP) Deceptive *Nectarine No.9: Unloaded For You (CD - It's Just The Way Things Are, Joe, It's Just The Way Things Are) Creeping Bent *Fonn: Aviator (CD - Field 831) FatCat *Hate Eternal: Nailed To Obscurity (CD - Conquering The Throne) Wicked World *Appliance: Pacifica (CD Single) Mute *Pearls Before Swine: Morning Song (LP - One Nation Underground) ESP Disk *Buck65, Sole, Circus, Sixtoo & Cosmic Lovefuck: Holy Shit! (v/a 12" - Anticon Presents: Hip-Hop Music For The Advanced Listener) Anticon *Switchhitter: Tx Luv Kit (CD - Academy) Framed! *Half Man Half Biscuit: Look Dad No Tunes (CD Single) Probe Plus *Lab 4: Space Is The Place (white label) *Elastica: KB (CD - 6 Track EP) Deceptive *Mouse On Mars: Booosc (CD - Niun Niggung) Domino *Rootsman: Bad Man (CD - Realms Of The Unseen) Third Eye *Tight Bros. From Way Back When: Rip It Up (CD - Runnin' Thru My Bones) Kill Rock Stars *Miss Venie Temple: Mary Told The Story To The Soldier *Cari Lekebusch: The Cry (v/a CD - Techcommunity 4 Kosovo) Phuture Trax *Crocodile God: Final Song (12" - Stella) Crackle! *Fathers Of Hydrogen: Electric B3 (v/a CD - Storage Kompilation) Storage *Freddie McGregor: Should I (7") Pot Of Gold *Ingo Star Cruiser: The Whistling Sounds Of A Falling Projectile (7" - The Whistling Sounds Of A Falling Projectile / Contrafus) Kooky *Bari Watts: You Want Change For Your Re-Run (v/a CD - It's The Big One) Ptolemaic Terrascope *DJ Dazee & Felony: Propaganda (12") Ruffneck Ting *East River Pipe: Cybercar (CD- The Gasoline Age) Merge File ;Name *John Peel-FSK-DAT-99-08 ;Length *2:00:17 ;Other *Thanks to Max-dat for the recording. ;Available *Mooo Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:FSK